yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 048
Minus World, Search for the White Lion Regulus is the forty eight episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. While Luna continues her searches for Regulus in the Spirit World with the help of Torunka, Leo continues his Duel against Demak while managing to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Summary Satellite Demak prompts Leo to begin his turn, although all he forsees for Leo is pain. He reminds him that surrendering is option. Leo blatantly rejects the offer, denouncing that he must protect Luna and begins his turn. Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen I". He Normal Summons it in Defense Mode and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. As he ends his turn, he promises Luna he'll defeat Demak. Demak begins his turn. He uses "Magician's Ape's" effect, discarding "Fighter's Ape" to take contrl of "Morphtronic Magnen I". "Magician's Ape" aises its staff, which is identical to the ones Luna sees in the spirits' world, and uses its Cursed Needle effect to move "Morphtronic Magnen I" to Demak's side of the field. Trudge thinks this is bad, but Yusei sees what Leo is doing. Leo laughs that Demak fell for it. With "Magnen I" in Defense Mode, his monsters can't attack. With that in mind, Demak Releases it to Summon "Fighter's Ape". He proceeds to attack Leo directly with "Fighter's Ape", but Leo activates "Remake Puzzle", destroying "Morphtronic Magnen", which is on Demak's side of the field and ending the Battle Phase. He then gets to Special Summons a "Morphtronic" monster with a lower Level than "Magnen". He selects "Magnen I" and the pieces of the deestroyed "Magnen" merge together to form "Magnen I". Demak ends his turn. Nearby, Akiza, Mina and Jack can see the Monkey geoglyph in the sky. However Akiza and Jack notice they are getting no reaction from their birthmarks and wonder if it's a non-Signer that is facing the Dark Signer. Leo begins his turn and draws "Morphtronic Celfon" in Attack Mode. Using its "Dial On" effect, "Celfon" stops on a 3 and lets Leo Special Summon "Morphtronic Remocon". Leo then uses "Level Mirroring" to change "Magnen I's" Level to that of "Magician's Ape". Leo's 3 monsters' Levels now add up to 7. He tunes the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Trudge is glad to see Leo get a Synchro Monster out before his opponent, while Yusei is pleased to see how Leo's dueling skills have developed. Demak laughs and calls "Power Tool Dragon" a toy dragon, which suits a non-Signer, like Leo. Leo tells Demak not to make a fool of him and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to equip itself with "Break Draw". Using the "Crafty Break" attack, "Power Tool Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magician's Ape". Demak's Life Points drop to 2500 and Leo draws a card from "Break Draw". Leo ends his turn, telling Demak not to look down on him for not being a Signer. Demak laughs at the idea of a minor duelist such as Leo doing so well in a battle determined by fate. Leo is displeased at being called minor and reminds Demak that he is risking his life and fighting. Demak announces that he shall offer this Duel to his God. He Summons "Dark Tuner - Dark Ape". Leo and his spectators start to worry over the possible appearance of a Dark Synchro Monster. Demak then uses "Dark Wave" to reverse "Fighter's Ape's" Level to -5. "Dark Tuner - Dark Ape's" Level is subtracted from "Fighter's Ape" as Demak Dark Tunes his monsters. He chants "The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" as he Dark Synchro Summons "Monkey King Zeman". Leo says he doesn't fear a Dark Synchro Monster as he has "Power Tool Dragon" on his side. Demak draws a card from "Dark Ape's" effect. He activates the card, "Closer Forest". Yusei begins to panic, since Demak now has a Field Card he can Summon an Earthbound Immortal. Spirits' world Luna makes haste in her rescue mission, thinking she must free Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly and return to her own world in order to prevent danger falling on Leo. Luna remembers Ancient Fairy Dragon telling her to meet up with Regulus. In the distance, she sees a nearby town. She and Kuribon enter the town. The town is seemingly abandoned and the streets are lined with strange staffs. A number of sprites, with worried eyes, peer around corners at her. Luna spots them and asks what they are doing. As she makes her way over to them, they turn and flee. Unable to get near any of the inhabitants, Luna sits down to think, but Kuribon diverts her attention to a ball that is ouncing up a flight of steps. Luna thens spots leaves rising off the ground and reconnecting to a tree. She wonders if everything is backwards in this world and draws her attention to one of the staffs. One of the sprites alerts the town that someone is coming to take over the spirits world. As everyone else flees, a black mist makes its way into the square. Luna and Kuribon quickly hide. A number of monkey soldiers armed with the staffs then emerge from the mist. They begins to search the area for spirits. While Luna hides in an alley, wondering what those monkeys were, her Deck starts to glow. She senses that the spirts in her cards are scared. As she tries to comfort them, a group of townspeople run past her alley. The monkey that was chasing them spots Luna. Kuribon runs out past the monkey, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, who emerge from her Deck. The monkey raises its staff and fires blasts as the spirits, sealing them in stone tablets, identical in design to Duel Monsters' cards. However their Level Stars are reversed, giving them all Negative Levels. One of the monkeys looks at Kuribon and asks how it feels to be a Minus. One of the monkeys spots Luna, prompting her to run. As she goes past windows, her reflections are all upside down, rather than reversed. She reaches a dead end and starts to panic. One of the stones lining the ground is lifted up and a spirit inside perrs out and invites Luna in. After the monkeys clear off, Luna and her rescuer emerge from the hidden hole. Despite the spirit's height it displays the traits of a nagging adult, saying that a little girl such as Luna shouldn't be entering this world and asks what would have happened if he hadn't been there to save her. Luna replies by pointing out that he is also just a child. The spirit says that his name is Torunka and he is really old. .]] As they hide inside a buiding, Luna asks if the townspeople are all Spellcaster spirits. Torunka tells her that that is true and everyone else has been captured. He managed to escape, but because of the Minus Curse, everyone has been turned into a child. He explains how the people of the village used to use their abilities to help each other, but after something strange appeared in the sky. The evil beings began to turn the spirits into minus energy and using the Cursed Needle and the MInus Curse, they turned spirits into stone. Luna then asks Torunka if knows Regulus. Torunka looks at her funny and questions how she knows that name. After Luna explains that she has come to save Ancient Fairy Dragon, Torunka asks her if she is a Signer. Torunka is reluctant to help her find Regulus and explains that it's too dangereous to meet him right now, as he has been acting strange lately; he has been gnarling his fangs at anyone who approaches him. Torunka assumes that he is troubled over not being able to protect Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna insists that they find Regulus, as she cannot save Ancient Fairy Dragon without him and they must save the other spirits that have been captured. Torunka looks down and tells her Regulus is in a nearby forest. Luna demands Torunka take her there. Despite Torunka's objections, Luna briskly leaves the building, while the monkeys are still nearby. Torunka follows her and they are quickly spotted by the monkey soldiers. While they are chased, Luna takes time to line up some bottles on their sides. She then turns the arrow on a nearby Cursed Needle, causing the bottles to roll back in the direction of their pursuers. The monkeys slip on the bottles and tumble backwards, allowing Luna and Torunka to make their escape. Outside the town, Torunka stops to catch his breath. Refusing to go any furture, Luna insists that she will carry him. Torunka apologises and climbs on her back. He admires her strength, but Luna disagrees, telling him that she spent a lot of time in hopital when she was younger. Regardless Torunka believes she has the strength of a hero. According to Luna that strength comes from the people that protect her. Torunka asks if she means Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna shakes her head and replies "No, the people that are close to me". Luna asks Torunka where the spirits go after they have been captured. Torunka assumes that they go to Monkey King Zeman's castle after being minus'd. Luna asks if Zeman is their ruler. Torunka knows he is their leader, but no one knows where he came from or what his true intentions are. From Zeman's castle, Zeman throws a Cursed Needle through a portal at the Ancient Fairy Dragon crag, demanding that she give him her minus'd powers. The staff shatters and Zeman slams his fist on the arms of his throne. He believes he needs more captures in order to completely minus her. Luna and Torunka find themselves inside a dark part of the forest. Despite Torunka's orders Luna starts calling Regulus. Torunka tries to quieten her down, but Luna insists Regulus will be understanding once she talks to him. After shouting Regulus' name once more, a large white armored horned lion with a Cursed Needle attached to its leg jumps out in front of them. Torunka reognizes this being as Regulus. Featured Duels Leo vs. Demak :... continued from previous episode. Currently, Demak controls "Magician's Ape" and "Morphtronic Magnen" and has 4000 Life Points. Leo has an empty field, and 3200 Life Points. It is Leo's turn. Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen I" and Summons it in Defense Position. He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. Demak draws "Fighter's Ape" He discards "Fighter's Ape" to use "Magician's Ape's" effect, taking control of "Morphtronic Magnen I". He then Tributes "Morphtronic Magnen I" to Summon the other "Fighter's Ape" from his hand. He declares a direct attack with Fighter's Ape, but Leo activates "Remake Puzzle", destroying "Morphtronic Magnen" and ending the Battle Phase. Using "Remake Puzzle's" second effect he Special Summons "Morphtronic Magnen I" in Defense Position. Demak ends his turn. Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and Summons it in Attack Position. He uses its effect, getting a 3. His top 3 cards are "Junk Box", "Factory of 100 Machines" and "Morphtronic Remocon". He Special Summons "Morphtronic Remocon". He then plays "Level Mirroring", changing "Morphtronic Magnen I's" Level to that of "Magician's Ape"; 5. He uses all 3 of his monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" and uses its effect, equipping itself with "Break Draw". He attacks and destroys "Magician's Ape". (Demak: 2500 Life Points) Leo draws 1 card due to "Break Draw". He ends his turn. Demak Summons "Dark Tuner - Dark Ape". He then plays "Dark Wave" changing "Fighter's Ape's" Level from 5 to -5. He uses both monsters to Dark Synchro Summon "Monkey King Zeman". He draws 1 card dur to "Dark Tuner - Dark Ape's" effect. He then plays the Field Spell, "Closer Forest". :Continued next episode... Changes to opening Starting this episode a few changes were made to the Japanese opening theme. *After Red Dragon Archfiend flies past Carly's car, it shows Crow instead of Aki. *The summoning sequence for Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon is changed. *Scenes with Jack dueling Carly and Aki dueling Misty are added. *The scene with Turret Warrior attacking One-Hundred Eye Dragon is changed to Road Warrior attacking Earthbound God - Uru.